Changed
by Psychotica-99
Summary: As I held my hand out and she grabbed it and turned into the familiar Katana I had used to destroy so many Kishin eggs before. "Thank you! Now," I cleared my throat, "- YOUR SOUL IS MINE DIRTBAG!" Some romance later on. Rated T for language
1. YOUR SOUL IS MINE DIRTBAG!

**SQUEE! new fanfic! haha i dont own soul eater :'( sadly but i own this plot line! MWAHAHA! oh and dont forget to review! ^_^**

Changed

"Dude." I said "can I make it _any simpler? I am going to kill you. _And then my friend here-" I gestured to Kaita "- is going to eat your soul." I explained slowly to the kishin in front of us 'seriously! How stupid can this guy be?!' I thought and looked to Kaita who was doubled over in a fit of giggles. "Will you just turn into a damn sword already?!" I snapped as I held my hand out and she grabbed it and turned into the familiar Katana I had used to destroy so many kishin eggs before. "Thank you! Now-" I cleared my throat "- YOUR SOUL IS MINE DIRTBAG!" and with that I sliced the kishin in half and it turned to dust revealing its soul.

**first chapter hope you liked it! please review aaaaaand Kaitas out YO!**


	2. last ones a rotten egg!

**alright here you are!  
disclaimer: i dont own soul eater **

Changed chapter 2

I sniggered as I transformed back and snatched the soul. "Seriously how stupid can ya get?!" Kari ranted as I munched on the soul. This one really didn't taste that good compared to the others but it was still pretty satisfying and rather large too. "So what do souls taste like?" she asked. Hmm "everyone is different.. I'm not really sure how to describe it but they're good though, and oddly satisfying." "Huh… well we better get going before the "kids" wake up." We laughed and started walking. "yea we don't want them going and telling everyone about when we chucked shrimp at random people on the beach last Saturday" "or when _you_ –she pointed at me- put ketchup packets between all the toilette seats in the bathrooms at the mall last time." "Oh come on the only reason I got caught was because there was a hidden security camera at the entrance of _one_ of them" I said as paused "_all_ the bathrooms" she narrowed her eyes "how the hell did you even accomplish that?" I smirked "pure talent my friend. And of course my good looks" I winked and she raised an eyebrow "good looks?" "Uh yeah" I said awkwardly and continued walking. "Oh" she said getting what I was talking about. "You didn't actually… you know did you?" my eyes widened "EW! Kari gross! No of course not!" I shuddered at the thought. "Dude no of course not. You know I wouldn't" she looked relieved "ok no need to flip your lid I was just making sure" I snickered "come on lets hurry up" I said "last one to the roofs a rotten egg!" I said and ran like a bat out of hell Kari fast on my heels.

**Okays well there ya have it chapter two! ^_^ dont forget to review **

**Kaita out YO!**


	3. it's a secret!

**I Do not in any way shape or form own soul eater**

Changed chap. 3

"HEY! Uncalled for!" I heard Kari yelled from beside me. "Psh so is your face!"I yelled right back and put on an extra burst of speed and I saw Kari fly past me. She always was the faster of us two but it was still fun to try and race her every now and then. It helped lighten up the dark situation we were in. I saw Kari climbing the steps to the roof I smirked and started towards the other side of the small brick building and started climbing the wall my hands finding familiar cracks and nicks in the wall and the next thing I know I'm crouched on the roof breathing heavily and staring at someone who was already there. But it wasn't Kari. "Who, who are you?" I panted and the figure turned their head to see where the voice was coming from and I gasped. "S- Sid?" I questioned. '_No it couldn't be'_ I thought he just looked too, too dead to be him. "Well if it isn't our little trouble maker" he said and smiling creepily revealing his still perfect teeth. "Long time no see eh Kaita? But where's your little twin? I thought you two were inseparable, did something happen?" "No everything is fine between us" I said in shock "P- professor what happened to you? They say you died and, and that's obviously true but how are you back?" I asked in a rush still catching my breath from the run and climb. He chuckled "always the one to question weren't you Kaita? I used to be the same way myself, that was the kind of man I was." He said and was about to continue when we heard the thick steel door slam open and out came a breathless Kari yelling "WOOOH WHAT NOW?! KAITA I BEAT YO BUT YET AGAI-"she stopped when she saw me and looked shocked. "How the hell did you beat me?!" "Haha it's a secret!" I sang. And looked back to where Sid was standing only to find him gone. I shrugged "so how were you waiting before I got here?" she asked and I grinned "oh only ten maybe fifteen minutes" her eyes widened "I completely understand though this is a really tall building after all. It usually takes me on average twenty minutes to a half hour at least." I grinned even wider as she chucked a random rock at my face that I easily dodged and yawned. She smirked and grabbed my wrist yanking me towards the door that was still wide open. "Come on your walking with me back down all those stairs." She said.

**WOOH! longer chapter haha and Sid comes in to play -3- hahahaaa dont forget to review! it keeps the creative juices flowing lol Kaita out yo!**


	4. not aunt Rima

**i dont own soul eater**

Changed chapter 4

"Ugh but I don't want tooooo" I whined. "Then how do you suggest we get down." She said "oh… right." I replied. There was no way I was going to risk exposing my secret by climbing down. "See we have to use the stairs" she explained to me as if I were a five year old and I laughed "alright now lets go" I said as I dragged her down the stairs. "I told Rima we were going be there five minutes ago" she sped up now dragging me by the wrist and I yelped in shock. "Hey what the hell?!" "You know how she is she's going to kill us!" "Well in that case" I grinned as I yanked my hand out of her vice like grip and sat on the railing. "Let's speed things up a bit shall we?" and with that I sped off sliding on the rail leaving behind a stunned Charlie. "Hey! Wait up" I heard her yell and slide after me.

…time skip…

We burst into the room panting as we tried to catch our breath, I saw someone standing in the doorway staring down at us as we gasped for breath. And it certainly wasn't Aunt Rima.

**well... there ya go chapter four! hoped you liked it and dont forget to review ^_^ **

**Kaita out!**


	5. And all went black

**hehe** **i dont own soul eater**

Changed chapter 5

"Who the hell are you" I asked trying to see the guy _'if it is a guy' _I thought trying to make out the figure in the dark. "Where's Aunt Rima?" Charlie demanded. "Who?" said the person in front of us creepily _'definitely male' _"the person who lives here dumbass" "ah" he said "she's out of town for a while" "what do you mean 'out of town'?" Charlie asked "we already arranged for us to be here today and there's no way she would go 'out of town' when she had an important meeting." We saw his glasses flash "who said it was your dear Aunt Rima who planned this meeting" my eyes narrowed and I heard a thud as Charlie fell to the floor. "Charlie!" I gasped and felt a hand on my stomach roughly pull me against a hard chest and I coughed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled and the guy laughed "tell me does this smell like chloroform to you?" he said and I held my breath as he pressed a cloth against my face. _'What the hell is this guy's problem?!' _ I jabbed him in the gut with my elbow and kicked back knocking his leg out from under him and releasing me.

I gasped as I got a good look at his face illuminated by the moonlight. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHALIE?!" I roared and he chuckled slightly while coughing. "Got some fight in you." he smirked "I like that" "what did you do to my sister?" I said coldly "I swear to Shinigami- sama that if she dies because of you I will make your life hell for as long as i live" "we'll just have to see about that" he said and the next thing I knew is that I was falling into a pair of strong arms with something pressed on my face. Then all went black.

**MWAHAHAHA! HOW'S THAT FOR A CLIFFHANGER! now don't to review! ^_^ Kaita OUT!**


	6. Tomorrow Night

**i dont own soul eater...I wish I did though *goes to emo corner***

Changed chapter 6

'_Ow'_ was my first thought as I woke up. _'What the hell happened last night? All I remember was Charlie being knocked out and a creepy dude with a giant bolt sticking out of his head….CHARLIE!' _my eyes flashed open and I was surrounded by a very familiar blue. I shot up from my position on the floor and looked around seeing no one until I saw the door open and in walked lord death himself. "Where's Charlie" I snapped. "Well hello to you too Kaita" he said in that weird overly- bright voice of his. "Where is Charlie" I repeated and he sighed. "I assure you she is quite all right just a little sleepy at the moment" he sweat dropped and my eyes narrowed. "Now what do you mean by that?" "It seems that Charlie is a bit over sensitive to chloroform and the anti- nausea medicine has made her quite tired" _'well that's one question answered.' _"Now" I said in a deathly calm voice "would you be ever so kind as to tell me WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!"

Death POV

'_For looking only 14 she can be pretty dang scary when she wants to be' I though with a sweat drop as she exploded. "_I called you here for a mission- "CALLED?! THE GUY PRACTICALLY JUMPED US! AND NOT TO MENTION THE GUY WAS A TOTAL CREEPER! Who the hell was he anyways? He was really creepy, but then again I'm really not one to talk…" she trailed off mumbling to herself and I cleared my throat snapping her out of her thoughts. "As I was saying I called you and Charlie here on a mission. You remember Sid right?" she nodded "well he died" I said bluntly knowing she wouldn't want me to beat around the bush and she surprisingly didn't look surprised but merely nodded again. "And some ones turned him into a zombie" again she didn't look surprised but simply gestured for me to continue. "Your point being…?" "I need you to find out who turned him into a zombie." She yawned "alright find zombie dude, make him tell us who turned him the find them and beat the shit out of them?" I nodded affirmation "okay when do I start?!" she said brightly and I clapped my hands once "tomorrow night once Charlie and you have had a chance to recover. I took the liberty of moving your things to your old dormitories for you seeing as you'll be staying for a while."

**haha first update of the day! hope you liked it and don't forget to review! ^_^ and don't worry Ne- chi you come in soon **

**Kaita out!**


	7. broken noses

**sorry guys this is shorter chapter but i wanted to get it up as soon as i could**

Changed chapter 7

I sighed not bothering to ask why we were staying. "Anything else?" I decided to ask instead. "Nothing at the moment though I highly suggest you get some sleep you have a big day ahead of you" I yawned again. "Alright later Death" I said and walked out barely noticing the guillotines above my head or when I bumped into someone. "Booger" I whipped around and punched hitting my target square in nose "s'up Nate" I grinned as he doubled over. "Ow! Dude booger what the hell?" "HAHAHA! Love ya too Nate!" I sang and he stood up his nose gushing blood.

"What the hell was that for?" he said once his nose had finally stopped bleeding and started to swell.  
"That was for last time" I said snickering. "I warned you what would happen if you did it… and this is just the beginning. After all paybacks a bitch" I grinned and ran off leaving a stunned Nate behind.

Nate POV

'_I am going to kill her' _I thought prodding my nose. _'I think she broke it'_ poking it again _'yep. Definitely broken'_ I sighed and walked the rest of the way to the death room _'I wonder why she was there… didn't she get kicked out or something a few years ago or something… oh well I'm sure Lord death has his reasons for her being here…. God I hate broken noses…' _

**and yet another new character haha dont forget to review ^^**


	8. Leeks hurt

**haha here ya go Ne- chi!**

Changed chapter 8

A feeling of nostalgia washed over me as I opened the door to my old dorm room. _'Man I haven't been here in years… and it looks like no one else has either.' _I looked around noticing everything in the room. From the midnight blue walls, to the black bamboo floors and big fluffy bed in the far corner of the room, it was all the same. I smiled as I remembered all the late- night plotting that happened in this room. I jumped onto the giant king- size bed _'memories can wait till later' _was my last thought as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

…next morning…

I woke up to someone bouncing on my bed yelling. "OOOOOH ITS WAFFLE TIME ITS WAFFLE TIME OH WONT YOU HAVE SOME WAFFLES OF MIIIIIIIIIINE?!" I groaned and rolled over as I recognized the voice. "Shut up Kari it's too early for this" the yelling stopped but the bouncing continued. "Alright Nessa time to bring in the big guns" I could practically hear the grin on her face as I heard someone walk in. _'Nessa, Nessa' _I thought 'wait! She couldn't mean` I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt the sting on my cheek that could only have been from a leek. "NE- CHI!" I yelled and jumped out of bed glaring daggers down at the tall brown and red haired girl in front of me who was brandishing a leak.

I looked at Charlie from the corner of my eye she was wearing bright purple shorts with black leggings and matching black crop top with a purple tank underneath. Her short brown hair was in a low pony tail her long bangs framing her face. She was grinning I rolled my eyes and looked to Nessa, she was wearing a cherry red pleated mini- skirt with chains and black t- shirt. I grinned "alright I'm up! Now get out!"

**Alright there ya be! Kaita out!**


	9. Epic battle soon to come

Changed chap. 9

I touched my cheek as they walked out the door _'ouch leeks seriously hurt' _I sighed and got dressed in gray cargo pants and a black tank top then began the long process of braiding my hair. When that was _finally _done I grabbed my dog tags off the dresser and rushed out the door.

…Time skip…

After five minutes of jogging down the many flights of stairs I gave up and slid down the banister and almost knocked over Black star, as he was currently doing the same thing from a lower level. I snickered as jumped over him kept sliding on the soles of my boots. I saw Charlie and Nessa at the bottom of the stairs and grinned. "HEY GUYS HOWS IT GOIN?" I yelled catching the attention their and few other students milling about the halls. "YAHOOOOOOOOO!" I saw black star leap ahead of me and I grabbed the banister and kicked my legs out tripping Black Star in midair so he landed on his face, Tsubaki running after him. I laughed launched myself up, flipping in the air and landed in a perfect crouch.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING MAKING A BIGGER ENTRANCE THAT ME, BLACKSTAR THE MAN WHO SHALL SURPASE GOD?!" I grinned hugely and looked up at him. "I believe I've been making bigger entrances thank you since before you were born kiddo." "HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING KIDDO, SHORT STUFF?! WHY DON'T YOU STAND UP AND FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MAN THEN WE'LL SEE HOW BIG YOU REALLY ARE!" I grinned even wider creeping him out, and stood up to my full height which wasn't much but was still taller than Black Star, if only by a few inches. "Alright let's take this outside shall we? I'd rather not destroy the whole school." I said and jumped out the nearest window with Charlie and Nessa close on my heels.

Black Star POV

"h- he's a she?" I asked Tsubaki. "Well… yea that's Kaita and those two other girls were Kari and Nessa. Kaita and Kari are kind of legends at the academy." She said. "Oh... Well we better get going. TSUBAKI Chain scythe mode!" "Right!" she nodded and transformed as I jumped out the window fallowing the others. As I landed on the cement of the front of the DWMA I saw that many other students had gathered to watch. I looked and saw that Kaita and her two cronies were off to the side chatting about something until they turned around to look at me and the small crater I had created. Kaita still with that creepy grin on her face and I shuddered _'damn she is creepy as hell I'm going to have to watch out'_

Riley POV

I could tell I was creeping him out and stepped forward as he got into a loose stance holding his chained scythes. "Hold on there bub" I said "we need a teacher here before we start this" I looked up to one of the balconies where the few students who were staying for summer school came out to watch. I looked along the row of students and spotted a familiar red head and whistled catching his attention. "HEY TOMATO HEAD!" I yelled "CARE TO SUPERVISE THIS?!" he mock glared "SURE THING SHORT STUFF" he yelled back and I narrowed my eyes in a deadly stare.

**HAHAHA! epic battle soon to come! Kaita out!**


	10. the epic battle

**and the long awaited battle! YAHOOOOOO!**

Changed chapter 10

Spirit POV

"WILL YOU JUST GET DOWN HERE AND SUPERVISE THIS?" she yelled and I smiled lightly as I jogged down the steps _'she really is exactly the same as she was back then'_ I thought as I reached the bottom of the steps _'just a little more battle worn' _she smiled at me and then went back to grinning creepily at Black star. "Alright you both know the rules I just ask you not to destroy the whole academy. Now seeing that Kaita is a weapon that means that you are not allowed to use Tsubaki" I pointed to Black Star and Tsubaki transformed back and walked off to watch from the sidelines after telling black star something. "And Kaita don't kill him" I added and she sighed. "You may begin"

Riley POV

"HA! As if such a small person could beat a big shot like me" he said and I narrowed my eyes and dropped the grin. "You are really starting to get on my nerves Kid" I said and got into a relaxed stance Black star fallowing suit suddenly serious. "Then why don't you come and hit me then?" he said and I laughed. "Ladies first" and the people watching tried to contain their giggles. He ran at me lightning fast his fist aimed right at my face, but I was faster. He leaped intending to get me in the face but at the last second I bent backwards in a backbend and as Black star soared above me I bounced back on my arms and sprang into the air at least a good 10ft kicking Black star up as I went. Shocked he turned and tried to get away but I spun and drop- kicked sending him ass over teakettle into the pavement creating yet another crater in the pavement. I somersaulted and landed in a crouch, standing up I waited patiently as Black star moaned and crawled out of the hole covered in shallow cuts and bruises already forming.

Black Star POV

'_How the hell did she do that?'_ I thought and moaned as I got up _'damn that hurt' "_BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki yelled and looked at Kaita to see her staring at me patiently, hands clasped behind her back as I got up. I smirked and wiped blood from my lip "alright let's get to it!" I said and charged at her again "TRY A TASTE OF MY SOUL WAVELENGTH!" I shouted and was about to hit her when she stuck her hand out blue sparks coming out of her fingertips. She smiled "thanks but I'll pass you can have a taste of mine though!" she shouted and grabbed my hand interlocking our fingers. I gasped and tried to yank my hand away as an amazing pain shot through my arm and throughout my whole body, but she held fast not letting me go even as my knees buckled she crouched down and whispered by my ear so only I could hear "I believe I have won" and the last thing I saw was her odd blue and gold eyes as I blacked out from the pain our hands still interlocked.

**MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA dont forget to review!**

**Kaita out!**


	11. Our Mission to the Graveyard

Changed chap. 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

I Heard the screams and shouts of Blackstar's name as I released his hand and picked him up carried him over to where spirit was standing. "Damn it Kaita I told you not to kill him!" I sighed " I didn't kill him Spirit, you know I wouldn't do that to some random kid who got on my nerves." He looked relieved and I heard Nessa curse quietly under her breath and laughed. "Our soul wavelengths just clashed and he passed out from the pain... I'm actually pretty surprised he stayed conscious for as long as he did... Well I'll take him to the infirmary and you can deal with all this 'kay? Byee!" and with that said I booked it out of there to the nurses office.

After about five minutes of jogging down the long hallways I found the all to familiar nurses office, I walked in and was met with yet another familiar -albeit slightly shocked- face. I smiled "hey Medusa! Long time no see" her eyes widened in shock as she saw me. "W- well hello there Kai-" I cut her off "Riley" "- Riley" she corrected herself "so what brings you back to the academy? I thought you got kicked out a few years ago...?" I sniggered "Yeah I did... Haha yeah I guess that last prank was the one that did me in..." I trailed off in thought Blackstar still hanging limp in my arms. "Uum what happened?" Medusa asked gesturing to the limp Blackstar "Hm? Oh yeah we had a duel out front, he should be fine other than I few shallow cuts and bruises here and there, probably going to be a little sore but should be out if here in two or three days max" I set him on one of the cots and turned to walk out "Well, I have to go explain to everyone that I didn't kill him, so see ya later!" I walked out of there looking at my watch 'it's almost time' I thought as I changed course and headed for my room at the top of the tower.

...

When I got to my room I went to the wall with the GIGANTIC antique mirror and blew on the glass fogging it up "42- 42- 564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door" the surface rippled and revealed Lord Death and I said brightly "Hi Death!"

"Well hello there Kaita- chan!" I smiled "I'm just calling to check in and see what time you want me too leave."

"Ah. I see, well you are going to be leaving in an half hour with Charlie, Nessa, my son and his two weapons." I nodded "Okie dokie see you when we get back then," and with that the mirror went back to its normal reflective self. I sighed and changed into a pair of black shorts and tank top with dark gray leggings and combat boots. I grabbed one of my many knives out of my bag and stuck it inside my boot. With one last look around the room I grabbed my long black trench coat and walked out the door.

...

On my way out I found Kid already waiting with his twin pistols. "Hey Kid," I said in greeting and he looked at me shocked. "Ka- Kaita?" I smiled and punched him lightly in the shoulder "Who else would I be?" he studied me for a minute before his eye twitched a bit and he threw his pistols in the air and they transformed into the familiar faces of Liz and Patty. "What is it, Kid?" Liz asked "YOU'RE BRAIDS ARE NOT SYMMETRICAL!" he exploded and ran over and started undoing my hair. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." I heard Charlie say, but too late as Kid yanked his hand back as a knife fell out and cut him. I sighed and started taking out the rest of my hair as Kid tended to his finger. "Why the hell do you keep knives in your hair?" he said and I laughed "they come in handy" I said simply and started re- braiding the knifes back into my hair with the help of Charlie and Nessa. I sighed 'good thing we got here early' "can we please get going now?" Nessa asked "I'm getting bored" "YEP! Totally fine with me LET'S GO!" I said shoving everyone out the door and into the night.

...

It was a short walk to the grave yard where Sid lay, we talked about this and that but fell silent when we came to Sid's grave. "HEY SID! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" I shouted and laughed as Liz started shaking, "Liz, Patty" was all Kid had to say as they transformed. Charlie looked at Nessa and me "wanna turn into swords now?" she asked as we spotted Sid walking towards us with his tombstone. "YEP! We're on it" we said and transformed just in time as he charged us, Charlie bending backwards and getting Sid in the stomach and side as he shot passed us going for Kid. "Eeeew" Nessa said, shuddering "Zombie blood, Gross!" I snickered "I think it's pretty" as I saw the red liquid on my blade. Charlie laughed slightly "I'm gonna have to go with Ne- chi on this one, zombie blood is gross" she said and I muttered "Traitor" "Psh whatever Kaita- chan it's not like yo- AH I WAS TALKING!" she yelled as Sid tried to catch her off guard by digging under ground, she jumped into the nearest tree and sighed, irritated. "Nessa, go help Kid. He's some where around here knocked ou,t I assume. Kaita, you do what you do and find someway to contain Sid, I'm going with Nessa to help Kid, Lemme know when you've got him, now on the count of three. One. Two. THREE!" she threw me up and jumped from the tree and ran towards kid with Sid starting to give chase. I transformed and leaped out of the tree yanking one of the many knifes out of my hair and skillfully throwing it at Sid, pinning him to the closest tree. Before he could yank it out I threw a few more pinning his arms to the tree, I walked a bit closer "So..." I drawled, "Want to tell me why you tried to kill us?" he chuckled. "I used to balk at the idea of hurting students from the academy" he said "That was the kind of man I was. Now I just want to show them how great it is to be a zombie-" "by killing them?" "- there's no need to fear anything once your already dead, I just want the students to have the same freedom I do" he said "Ok, now who turned you into a zombie in the first place?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

**Okays, this was written by Kaita, but I, Ne-chi, uploaded it for her and checked the spelling since she didn't have computer access! Remember to R&R or I'll slap you with a leek!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**

~Kaita out~


	12. so this is the place

"So this is the place" Nessa said staring at the creepy building and scooting a bit closer to me. "Looks like it" I replied tying Sid to the closest tree with some random rope I found in the grave yard. "well let's get on with it shall we?" kid said his eye twitching. We started to walk to the front door when we heard Sid "uh guys are you just going to leave me here? Come on guys you know me? Well knew me, you know the kind of guy I was" I saw something green appear in Nessa's hand as she ran towards Sid and slapped him and we winced as we heard the sickening sound of leak hitting flesh multiple times and her shouting. we started backing away as MEGA LEEK was brought out.

…

"Better?" I asked as Nessa walked back into view smiling contently "yep!" we all sweat dropped and walked up to the creepy house in silence with Nessa grinning the whole way. We played Rock, paper, scissors to see who would knock on the door "ok how about five out of seven?" Liz said and Kid spazzed out "NO LIZ! CAN'T BE FIVE OUT OF SEVEN BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT SYMMETRICAL NUMBERS!" Patty laughed "I'LL DO IT!" and marched right up the door and but before she could knock the door swung open and we heard mumbling and the sound of squeaky wheels. 'What the hell' Liz and patty transformed and so did Nessa and me. The door opened further and a guy with silver hair wearing glasses and a lab coat came rolling out on an office chair. My eyes widened as I saw his head and the giant bolt sticking out of it, his chair caught in something and toppled over sending the guy face first into the ground. He turned the screw in his head and got up unharmed then picked up his chair and walked back in the door mumbling about something. "Well that was weird" Nessa said munching on a leek. I was about to say something when we heard the sound of wheels again and faced the door as out came the guy on his chair, and again he fell flat on his ass as the chair hit a bump. He then turned the screw in his head once, twice then sat on his chair facing us. "Is there anything I can do for you kiddos? If not I have an experiment I need to finish.

"Charlie" I said through our wavelength "yea?" "That's him the guy that knocked us out" she raises and eyebrow "okay so...?" "just thought I'd let ya know" Kid pointed at the guy "you are Doctor Stein correct? The one who turned Sid into a zombie" Stein smiled creepy and turned the bolt in his head "the one and only" "why did you it" I asked intrigued "oh so you know Sid then?" "Yea" Charlie said "he taught at the academy" "aaah I see then" he smiled creepily "I did it for the sake of science!" he said confusing us "so it wasn't for revenge or anything?" Kid said. "no no nothing like that you see I have simpler motives" "like what?" Charlie said. "Experimentation and observation. That's all a true scientist cares about and I am a scientist. Everything and anything in the world is a test subject, and that of course includes myself as well." he said. I felt something kind weird happening and I looked to Nessa and could tell she felt it too as well as the others.

"What the hell is that?" Charlie said and Stein smirked creepily "you're souls are in almost perfect resonance though one is slightly astray" he looked towards the sword in Charlie's right hand aka me. I gulped what did he mean by 'slightly astray' as if reading my mind he said "one seems to be out of resonance and I can that it would be very easy to cause harm to another, especially with such a strong and hyper soul. My eyes widened "ah you must be a meister if you can see souls then" Kid said and I pulled my upper torso out of my blade "HEY YOU DONT HAVE TO BE A MEISTER TO SEE SOULS YA KNOW!" Kid looked scared and backed away with me glaring. "You can see souls?" stein questioned and I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms "yea what of it?" "That really is quite odd for a weapon.. Heh heh how I would love to sink a scalpel into you" "creeper" I muttered. "YAHOOO!" I saw Blackstar on the roof of the lab yelling. "how the hell did he get up there?" Charlie chuckled confused

And Nessa poked her head out of the blade and frowned "I thought he was going to be out for at least a week" I sighed "oh well this should be fun" while we were talking Blackstar had jumped down from the lab and ran at stein starting the fight.


	13. WOOT WOOT! long chapter

**alright! long chapter qoot woot! i dont own soul eater**

Changed chap. 13

It all happened in a blur, Blackstar charged and Stein blocked then punched shooting Blackstar into the closest wall knocking him out with a trickle of blood oozing from his head. Kid proceeded to shoot at him, Stein dodging while Charlie snuck up behind intending to hit him on the head with Nessa's hilt until he kicked back getting Charlie in the stomach making her drop Nessa and me. "Tsk, tsk don't you know it's rude to sneak up on someone while they're busy?"

I transformed and took off my long trench coat and grabbed Nessa as

she fell through the air "don't. Touch. My. SISTER!" I roared as I charged stein and he grinned "ah so the soul seeing weapon uses another weapon, such an odd pair I would love to see how this works out but I'm short on time" and with that he ran straight at me one hand shooting sparks with his soul force, we both kept running head on at each other and I was about to thrust Nessa in his stomach when he reached out and grabbed ahold of my hand holding Nessa throwing her out of my hand and hitting me with his soul force in the back and I doubled over coughing up blood. "you ass" I gasped as he put a hand on my stomach and yanked me back into his chest releasing my hand in the process. I groped my hair for a knife but was stopped as he snatched my wrists pinning them behind my back.

I kicked back knocking him off his feet and taking me down with him, I heard him gasp as the air was knocked out if him and I tried to roll off but in a blink he was on top of me. pinning my arms above my head with one hand while taking a marker out of his pocket with the other. I could feel his breath on my face, his stitched lab coat had come off earlier in the fight revealing strong muscled arms, he chuckled as I panted "your very skilled for someone you age... Pretty strong too" he said as he tugged my shirt up revealing my stomach "not strong enough though" I flinched as his cold fingers lightly flitted about my stomach as he mumbled to himself "such smooth skin, let's try and fix that shall we?" he said and I kicked him in the stomach launching him away from me as I shot up and got into a ready stance, he flipped and landed on his feet staring at me. "can we finish this soon?" i asked "seriously I'm dead on my feet here and we need to get back to the Academy" stein smirked and lighted a cigaret "we?" he questioned "I think you mean yourself seeing as Death the Kid has already taken your friends back to the academy while we were fighting" I looked around and sure enough they were gone "not very observant are you?" he said and walked towards me "your the only one left" my eyes widened and I stood there completely frozen as stein advanced. 'they left me' i thought 'I mean sure I've known Stein for years but still... the jerks'

Stein POV

I walked closer to her stock still form and observed each detail and catalogued them in my mind for future reference. Her hair was extremely long and was an unusual silver blue in color, she was normal height, wore black Kung fu pants and tank top with combat boots. Her eyes though were most unusual I noted, they were sapphire blue with odd little gold flecks around the iris. I was standing right in front her now and extended my arm to pat her on the shoulder when she flinched and raised her hand to block me. I sighed and smiled gently "I'm not going to hurt you now" I said and she narrowed her eyes but dropped her hand. "You passed" she now looked confused "passes what?" "This was merely a test, that's all." she raised a brow "for what?" "Lord Death is going to introduce a new training exercise to test the strength of the students at the academy and you were his first test subject" I explained and she took a deep breath and I could tell she was pissed. "Did the others know?" she said irritably and I sweat dropped and backed a few steps away "yes I'm pretty sure they did" I replied and she sighed her irritation slowly ebbing away as tiredness took its place "well that explains why they backed down so easily... But how the hell was Blackstar able to even get here? I mean with the amount of power I used he should have been knocked out for at least a week" she said and I tilted my head "what do you mean?" I said confused "we had a duel" she said simply and I could tell she needed sleep "if I see you again anytime soon I'll tell you about it but-" she yawned "-I need to get back the Academy before I pass out so... See ya I guess" and with that she started to walk away.

Kaita POV

I bent down and picked up my long trench coat from the ground as well as stein's lab coat and turned around to toss it to him when I was suddenly enveloped in a hug and spun around. I smiled and laughed "it's been to long eh Stein?" he chuckled "yea it has Kaita- chan but why didn't you come and visit? You used to practically live here" "I was busy and you would to if you were me" I smirked and he put me down" I'd rather live with a creepy scientist than with Aunt Rima any day of the week... I wouldn't say the same about Kari- chan though" he chuckled again "yea she never did like having tea with us.. Hm speaking of which how about a cup before we go to bed? And while we're at it I can sew you up "i tilted my head in confusion then my mouth formed and "o" starting just above my knee and curving down my lag to my ankle was a long gash oozing blood. "hm yea I think that's a good idea" I said noticing that the cut was starting to hurt now that the adrenalin from the fight was wearing off. "so I'm assuming you want to sleep in your old room tonight correct? " "what do you mean?" he sighed " as if I'd let me best friends sleep deprived niece go home with a bleeding wound" I sighed knowing I couldn't win this round "lead the way my fellow creeper"

**AAaaaaaaaaaaaand! Kaita knows Stein! haha and i would like to thank my good friend Nessa the Otaku for helping me edit and post vhapters when i don't have computer acess so... yea thanks haha =^.^= **

**Kaita out!**


	14. yours truly

Changed chap. 14

Kid POV

I watched as Stein advanced and extended his arm and she instinctively blocked 'she's gotten jumpier since we've last met' I thought as she relaxed her arm. They talked for a little more then Kaita pick up her jacket and turned around when Stein enveloped her in a hug and spun her around. They laughed and hugged and talked then he picked her up bridal style and carried her into his lab out of sight and I narrowed my eyes. 'What is going on between those two' I thought as I sped back towards the academy.

Kaita POV

"Hey! What the heck I can walk ya know" I said in surprise as Stein picked me up and carried me into his lab. "Yes and you can probably do a lot more than that" he said suggestively and I tried to squirm away "but I can't have you losing any more blood than you already have... I'm actually quite surprised that you haven't passed out yet" I sweat dropped "Okay then" "so" he said as he walked into another hallway.

"Found anyone new to creep on since I last saw you?"

I laughed "oh just a few of my friends ex-boyfriends" I said and he raised an eyebrow "not as much as I would have liked though seeing as they wouldn't let me stalk them other than over cell phone and you can't do much with that" he smiled and set me down on a stitched couch and took out a needle, thread and various other things. "Yeah I know how that goes... I'm barely allowed to experiment on anything other than frogs and birds anymore" I smirked as he threaded the needle "oh I know quite a few places to get things to experiment on" I saw his eyes light up as he rolled in his chair "give me your arm" he said and I jerked away and winced as he pulled out a syringe "no way in hell am I letting you stab me with that" I said and he sighed "oh please Kaita I'm not going to poison you it's just an anesthetic" "you know I hate needles Stein" "okay" he said putting the syringe away "you're going to be the one in pain not me" I snickered "you know I've had worse than this" he shrugged and started cutting away at the leg of my pants, I twitched but didn't stop him knowing it had to be done. "Good point.. Now why don't you tell me about where you get these things to experiment on" I grinned "ah but a good creeper never reveals their secrets." I winced as he started cleaning the gash and could practically hear his smirk as he talked "but I'm sure you could make an exception for me couldn't you?" he said right by my ear and I shivered "You'll never get it out if me" I sang and he continued cleaning the wound... "I wonder how I got this anyways" I muttered changing the subject. "it might have been when Your friend fell from your hand when you tried to stab me" he said nonchalantly "you probably just didn't notice it until after the adrenalin wore off" "yea most likely" I said and winces as I felt something going through my leg and a painful tugging and saw that Stein had started sewing me back up.

Stein POV

I started sewing and she winced slightly but said nothing as I continued, she let me work in silence as I sewed her leg back together. I finished just above her knee and snipped the thread. "So" she said "when did you get the screw? I don't remember you having it a few years ago" I chuckled as I stood up from my kneeling position on ground and popped my back. "About a month or so after you got kicked out" She shrugged "so... Know where I can get one?" I chuckled "yours truly"


	15. the memory

**sqeeeeee! lots of fluff in this chapter hope you like ^^**

Changed chapter 15

"How about some tea?" I smiled tiredly "sure sounds good" he got up "the regular green?" he asked and got up as I nodded. He turned the bolt in his head and walked out of the room leaving me to my thoughts and I frowned 'he's changed' I thought as I remembered back to a few years ago, just before Kari and me got kicked out.

…~flashback~…

_He was grinning and I was glaring, we've been going at it for hours and I was cut and bloody while he managed to get away with just a deep gash on his arm. I smirked in satisfaction at my handy word but it turned out more of a wince as I clutched my most recent wound, a shallow gash across my stomach "what? My good looks distract you?" he said, still grinning as he walked over to me Spirit laying abandoned on the ground getting soaked in the rain where Stein had left him –"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MAKING A MOVE ON MY NEICE DAMNIT!" he turned his head to me "KAITA- CHAN UNCKLE LOVES YOU!" I rolled my eyes "oh please Spirit as if Stein could handle me" I heard chuckling right by my ear as a pair of strong arms snaked around my waist above and below my wound. "Oh I'm sure I'm more than capable to handle her" stein whispered in my ear just barely loud enough so Spirit could hear, he went to his emo corner sobbing. I stood stock still as Stein moved a hand from my waist to my cheek tracing my jaw bone and tilting my head towards him, our lips almost touching. I could feel his cool breath on my face as he smiled -Spirit completely forgotten- "let's get you patched up shall we?" he said and scooped me up in one arm and I gasped as our lips touching as he stood there holding me in the rain and my mind went blank as I chuckled breathlessly and looked at stein his eyes wide "sure you can handle me?" he smirked regaining his composer as he carried me inside "of course I can" he said brushing a stray hair away from my face as he put me down on the stitched backless couch and grabbed gauze and a few other things from the next room._

_I let him work in silence as he cleaned and wrapped my stomach then grabbed a piece of cloth then wet it with some strong smelling liquid then raised it to the slice on my cheek. I hissed as it made contact and Stein lifted his hand "sorry Kai but it has to be done" I nodded and he went back to dabbing at the cut. I sighed in relief as Stein stopped "you can open your eyes ya know I'm done" he said and gently pressed his cool lips to my cheek and I opened my eyes and was met with slate gray eyes so unlike my own. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me carefully into his lap and I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. "So tell me" he said softly "what makes you think I can't handle you?" I turned my head so it was in the crook of his neck "I'm going mad" I whispered just as softly "and when I lose it" I felt tears prick my eyes "no will be able to" I felt a hand on my cheek and opened my eyes to the cool slate gray of Steins "and when that day comes" he wiped away the lone tear that fell with his thumb "I'll make sure I can" and with that his lips fell gently on mine. _

…~end flashback~…

I hugged my knees to my chest and saw Stein standing in front of me holding two mugs of tea. I looked up and saw him staring down at me "you alright? You've just been sitting there for ten minutes just staring blankly" I nodded "yea… just reminiscing" he chuckled and sat down next to me on the stitched loveseat "do tell" I smiled slightly and took the mug of tea. "That one time all those years ago… ya know _the _time" he smirked "you still distracted by my good looks?" he asked nodding to my leg and I rolled my eyes "as if" I took a sip of my tea and rested my head on his shoulder "that didn't seem to be the case all those years ago" he said and wrapped his arms around my shoulders "you know" I could practically hear his cocky grin as he whispered "when I kissed you" I blushed slightly "perhaps you need a refresher course" his hand found my cheek and turned my face towards him as I leaned into his hand, looking at his silver eyes I realized how much I've missed him. He leaned down and I closed my eyes and smiled as his lips for the first time in five years once again fell gently on mine

**hehe well there you have it oh and i dont own soul eater**

**Kaita out**


	16. He Wouldn't Hurt Her?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Changed chapter 16

'Ugh what happened last night?' I thought groggily as I woke up in a pair of strong arms, 'And why the hell am I so sore? I opened an eye and was met with an oddly familiar sight, Stein's room. I tried to move out of his grip but found I couldn't as Stein strengthened his grip around my waist. "Hold still will you? It's too early to get up." He mumbled half asleep, I suppressed a grin, he never was a morning person.

Kari POV

"Shouldn't we go and get them?" Tsubaki whispered worriedly as we sat in the library "studying", I snickered. "What?" I said innocently as they stared at me with narrowed eyes. "What's so funny?" Maka asked as Soul stared and Nessa unconsciously fingered a leek. "Nothing" I stifled another giggle with my hand. "Come on Kari, just tell us!" Soul said, I lost it and started spazzing out in a fit of giggles clutching my sides. "God your all such fricken idiots!" I laughed even harder at the look on Soul's face. "What? There's no way he would even dream killing Kaita!" My laughing had subsided, though everyone was still staring. "What do you mean?" Maka asked and I sighed. "I'm sure you'll find out eventually kiddos." Soul glared, "We're not kids." I smirked "Compared to Kaita and me you're practically babies!" Soul glared but said nothing more, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to help Nessa with her hair." Soul raised an eyebrow "Again Nessa? Didn't you just dye it again last week?" She folded her arms "What? You know I dye it every other week." He rolled his eyes and mumbled a quick "Whatever" before going back to his music. I saw Maka glare slightly at Nessa's retreating form, and concealed a smirk as I followed Nessa 'Hm... She doesn't seem to know. I think this could get interesting… '

Stein POV

I woke up to someone poking my cheek 'what the heck' "Stop that," I mumbled as the poking continued "Nope!" a vaguely familiar voice said cheerily. "I swear I will dissect you if you don't stop." "Aaaw but you wouldn't dissect me, would you?" It said again. "You'd be surprised at who I would dissect." The poking continued "Get up, damn you, or I swear I will slap you with a fish!" I groaned, "Really Kaita? Remember what happened last time you slapped someone with a fish?" The poking immediately stopped and I opened and eye to see Kaita staring at me, hugging her knees to her chest. "Yes, but it wasn't you." She shuddered, "Oh yeah, I still need to get him back for that..." she trailed off. "Didn't you already?" "Oh no," she chuckled darkly and grinned, "That was just the pre- payback. Ya know kinda like the pre- prank? Pretty much to make them feel safe, after that you lay low for a while to plot and then..." She grinned even wider, "You hit with all you've got." I nodded, "Need any help with that?" "Not at the moment, but it would be nice if you would GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED, that would be lovely." I winced slightly at the volume of her voice, "Why?" She rolled eyes, "I made you breakfast." "You're not supposed to be on your leg," I said looking at the long line of stitches along her leg and she shrugged. "I've had worse and you know it," She said and I propped myself up on my elbows. "You're still not supposed to be on it." "Whatever, now get up before I slap you with the damn fish!"

Kaita POV

I shrugged "I've had worse and you know it," he propped himself up on his elbows. "You're still not supposed to be on it." I puffed out my cheeks and sighed, "Whatever, now get up before I slap you with the damn fish!" He rolled his eyes and sat up against the head board, the stitched comforter slipped, revealing his bare chest, and I had to stop myself from staring. 'Holy shit, he's gotten ripped since I last saw him.' I also noticed he had acquired a new scar. "So you're still distracted by my good looks?" He questioned, smirking. "As if!" I started to get up when Stein grabbed my wrist, still smirking. "Maybe you just need a closer look," I chuckled and yanked on his hand dragging him out of the bed. "Come on, food's in the kitchen, and hurry up will you?" He snatched his glasses and I shoved him out of the room. "How did you survive with out me, anyways?" I laughed as he sat down. "I mean no offense or anything, but you have next to no talent when it comes to cooking".

**This was written by Kaita, and edited and uploaded by Ne-chi, (Nessa The Otaku)**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**

~Kaita out~


	17. note to self

**HIIIII! I'm back... sorta lol i do not own soul eater **

Changed chapter 17

Kaita POV

I re- braided my hair as we walked back to the academy, talking about this and that and when we walked through the door we saw a sight that I never really thought nor wanted to see; Nessa was running around frantically with random splotches of green throughout her hair, Charlie was running after her trying to get her to calm down. My eyes widened and I gasped in horror at the sight as tears sprung to my eyes, Stein was immediately there grabbing my shoulders as the tears started to fall "what's wrong?" I weekly shoved him out of the way as I walked to the now mow subdued Nessa and Kari. Their eyes widened as they noticed me "what the hell were you thinking" I choked "I told you to wait for me you idiots" I grabbed a fish out of thin air and looked at Charlie "I'm sorry but it has to be done" she looked like a deer caught in the headlights as I swung the fish knocking her over. Nessa stood there in shock and I grabbed her wrist pulling her with me to her dorm room, I looked to stein with a hard stare "you're coming with us I need an assistant and Kari isn't capable at the moment." I said breezily and walked to the room that we would be using to do Nessa's hair. 'Well it's a damn good thing we always have extra hair dye' I thought as we set to work on her hair.

Kari POV

'Alright' I thought rubbing my sore cheek 'that was uncalled for' I mean sure I screwed up her hair but still... I didn't deserve the fish slap... I heard footsteps down the hall and turned around seeing a tall dark haired but wearing black jeans, a gray ad blue graphic T and converse. He was grinned at me "don't even think about it Miroku" he rolled his eyes "you know I actually wouldn't.. Nessa would have my ass and you know it" I snickered and kept on walking "so you finally grew a pair and asked her out?" He glared "obviously" I laughed "just a question there's no need to get your bloomers in a bunch." I easily dodged the punch he threw "hurry up" we turned a corner and walked into Nessa's dorm. I laughed lightly as I saw Kaita and Stein; Kaita was hanging on the couch upside down with her legs dangling off the back of the couch and her head on Stein's chest. "S'up sluts?" Miroku said and before I could warn him that was a stupid idea Kaita, faster than lightning had pulled a knife from somewhere and threw it skillfully at Miroku pinning him to the wall by somewhere a knife should never be. He gasped and his eyes went wide in surprise, I snickered "hey douchebag" Kaita said brightly as I clutched my side from laughing "oh god" I laughed "you face is priceless" I saw stein hide a grin as he turned the giant bolt in his head.

Kaita POV

I smirked smugly and walked up to Miroku and whispered quietly in his ear "if anyone is the slut here it's you" I full on grinned and his eyes widened even more as I grabbed the knife and yanked it out of the wall releasing him. I made my way back to the couch "oh and your girlfriends in the shower washing the die out of her hair." I said and plopped back on the couch in my previous position with my head on Stein's shoulder "need any help in there?" Miroku called and Nessa walked out dressed in gray sweatpants and black tank top "go screw yourself Miroku" she deadpanned "love ya too babe" he replied. I whimpered when I caught sight of her hair and Kari sighed "I'll go call Mariah and the bear" she said and as soon as she opened the door Spirit barged in but stopped dead when he saw Stein, he paled when he saw me with him and started stuttering "W-what are you do- doing with him?!" he stuttered pointing to the two of us. I shrugged "we're kind of a thing now" I said as Stein used his hand to turn my head closer to him and I placed a feather light kiss on his neck making Spirit stutter even more "what are you doing?!" stein hissed in my ear and I smirked "what? It's fun messing with Spirit" he nodded slightly catching on and turned his head slightly so his lips brushed mine. The effect was instantaneous and hilarious; Miroku whistled "nice catch mate" Nessa proceeded to slap the shit out of him with a leek "isn't he a bit old for her" Nessa said blushing while sipping tea with a tick mark on her forehead with Miroku laying in a bruised heap on the ground. Kari snickered as Spirit started to twitch, I smiled at the reactions and stein wrapped a hand in my hair pulling me closer deepening the kiss. I blushed and Spirit fell to the ground pale and lifeless and I grinned as we pulled apart. I jumped off the couch and started poking Spirit with a random stick and he twitched. Kari was still laughing quietly, Miroku was twitching as well and Nessa was still sipping her coffee. "Note to self: kissing Stein in front of people has funny effects"

**OMG i have been listening to the song This is Halloween from the nightmare before chritmas aaaaaall fricken day and its like 1:30 in the morning here HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA WOOOOOOOOOOOOH! sorry im kinda off but ya i would loooove to thank my dear Ne- chan for helping me out when i dont have access to a computer it really helped me ALOT oh and yea HAPPY B- DAY NE- CHI! it was technically yesterday but just thought id say it here :3 heeheeeheeeheeeeeee go check out her fics theyre awesome! *runs in circles* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- ow *ran into wall * im gonna go now before i hurt someone so byeeee **

**~Kaita Out~**

**oh and dont forget to review!**


	18. The Hair is Fixed, Let's Bug Soul!

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Kari POV

"IPHONE BUDDY!" Mariah and Kaita screamed in unison as they ran in slow motion towards each other as sparkles filled the air. I rolled my eyes at their antics, all too used to them, as Nessa tilted her head and Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Are they always like this?" Miroku asked as his hand drifted a little lower than it should have, "Most of the time, yeah." A drop of sweat formed on the back of Nessa's head and I snickered as she slapped Miroku with a leek making him fall to the ground, out cold. Kaita laughed and Mariah looked creeped, I shrugged. "Don't worry, that's normal." She nodded slowly, still kinda creeped out. "So who's hair got fucked up this time?" She asked, back to normal, and I turned away guiltily and pointed to Nessa. Her dark eyes widened as she took in her hair and sighed. "Alrighty then.. Well it's a good thing you don't have a lot of hair." She said to Nessa and steered her inside.

I started to follow the others back inside but stopped when I noticed Kaita wasn't with us. I turned around and saw her. She was staring at something in her hand, "Kaita," I whispered, trying to catch her attention, and her head snapped up. "What?" "Are you coming?" "What? Oh yeah.." She snapped out of her daze and started to walk back inside.

Kaita POV

I looked at the picture in m hands and barely noticed as the others started to go inside. "Kaita?" I heard a tentative whisper and my head snapped up. "What?" I replied pocketing the picture, "Are you coming?" "What? Oh yeah..." I said and followed Kari.

...time skip...

Mariah came out looking tired, her grey shirt had been stained with brown and green but she sounded pleased as she announced that she was done. I laughed lightly and tossed her a blue shirt. "Bathroom's down the hall to the left." "Awesome! Dude, I've had to go pee for hours." Kari facepalmed and I just shook my head as Mariah walked towards the bathrooms. 'Nice Mariah, real nice.' Kari and I thought in unison as Nessa walked out, her hair back to normal. Miroku's eyes widened, "Y- your hair," His eyes teared up. "What happened to it?!" Nessa shrugged as he clung to her leg. "I cut it." Her hair instead of being it's usual slightly uneven and shoulder length, one side was now a lot longer in front partially framing her face and the rest was short. I laughed at Miroku's reaction as he sobbed and went to his emo corner.

Nessa POV

I rolled my eyes as Miroku sniffled and went to his emo corner. "And I thought Ne- chan was melodramatic." Kaita mumbled and I glared. "HEY!" Miroku yelled, coming out of his corner. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MELODRAMATIC?!" Kaita raised a brow, "Oh, so you're deaf, too." she said "I guess that explains why you talk so loud." She shrugged, "I just thought you liked to hear the sound of your own voice." His face went bright red. "Not to mention-" She was cut off as Miroku slapped a hand over her mouth, though he whipped it back just as fast. "Eeeeeew!" Kari and Kaita burst out laughing as Miroku frantically wiped his hand on his shirt. "Gross Kaita, just gross." "What did you expect?!" She got out in between giggles. "I mean you gotta admit, you had it coming." He rolled his eyes. "Hey, what's all the yelling about?" Soul said as he walked towards us. Kaita yawned lazily, "Oh ya know, the usual random insanity." She shrugged and I flicked pieces of paper at Soul. "HEY! Uncool Nessa." He said, trying to dodge them. "Ooh, this looks like fun." Mariah said as she walked down the hall towards us clad in a dark blue T- shirt and black skinny jeans. Kaita nodded from her spot on the ceiling as she hung upside down from the rafters by her knees and expertly aimed a rubber band at Soul's head. 'How the hell did she even get up there?' I thought as she released the band, hitting Soul right in head. "What the hell, Kaita?!" He yelled, grabbing his forehead. She jumped down and walked over to Soul. "You'll be fine." She said lightly and walked away.

Kaita POV

"Here," I said and tossed a ball of rubber bands to Mariah. "Soul makes good target practice." I said brightly. "So does Miroku... Speaking of which, where did he go?" I asked and looked around. "He's hiding in the room with Spirit." Kari said with a smirk as Mariah started flinging rubber bands at Soul. He glared at me while dodging. I laughed and joined Mariah in flinging rubber bands at him and soon enough he was running away like a bat outta hell.

**This chapter was edited and posted by Ne-chi, since Kaita didn't have computer access. Now review or I'll set Miroku on you then hit you with a leek!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**

~Kaita out~


	19. Work at the cafe, Kari and Kaita's age?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Changed chapter 19

Spirit POV

"Well that was entertaining," "Indeed it was." "I'm bored now..." "Aaah!" I opened my eyes to the whispered scream, "What?" I tried to sit up. "What's going on...?" I mumbled and someone poked me in the cheek. "Crap, he's awake, eh! Don't poke him." The poking continued, "Stop that!" The voices were all scarily familiar. "Nope," Kaita said and I swatted her hand away. "That the best yo can do, tomato head?" She asked and I stood up. "Aaah damnit why are you so tall?!" She mumbled and poked my arm instead. "Language, young lady." The poking immediately stopped and I looked down to see Kaita, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "Since when have I been a young lady?" I shrugged. "Good point, but still. Aren't you a little young to be cussing?" She snorted, "I'm practically as old as you, Spirit."

I looked around and saw that everyone except for Kari and Miroku looked confused. "What? It's true." Nessa tilted her head and Kari rolled her eyes. "She's not lying, guys." "Meh, whatever." I shrugged "They'll notice eventually."

Kaita POV

I yawned, "Hey Miroku," he looked to me "Yeah?" "Think fast!" I shot a rubber band at him and he barely ducked in time to avoid it. "Damn, you're getting better." He smirked smugly, "As if a stupid little girl like you could get me." My eyes narrowed and I grabbed a knife from my hair. "Want to say that to my face?" He gulped and Nessa stepped between us, "Come on guys, it's too late for this." I raise a brow and checked my watch. 'Wow, it is late,' I thought, 'Even for me.' I puffed out my cheeks, "Alright, I'll use you for target practice tomorrow then." Kari rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go to bed." I sighed and looked to Mariah, "You stayin' the night?" She shook her head, "Nah, I have a client in the morning." "Psh! Fine then, just leave us." We faked sobbed and Mariah rolled her eyes, "Sorry, but duty calls!" She saluted and disappeared in a puff of smoke "Good bye iPhone buddy..." I sniffed, "Byeeeee!" Everyone except Kari started to back away creeped out.

...~ next day ~...

I smirked as I put the last object in its place and walked out of the room, smiling smugly. I walked briskly out the door and made my way back to the cafe ...

My eyes widened as I checked my watch. "Crap, I'm late!" I squeaked as I walked into the cafe and was yanked into the back room. "Ouch, Rima!" "You're late," She hissed and I winced. "I had some business to attend to." Rima glared and released me, "Get changed now, I need you to cover Asa's section as well today seeing as she's home sick. Again." She said curtly and walked off. I puffed my cheeks out and hurriedly changed into the frilly maid outfit. This was going to be a long day.

~...Nessa POV...~

"Aah! Kaita, help!" I squeaked as the potato exploded, she walked in and her eyes widened. "What the hell?!" "I tried to make French fries!" She groaned, "Let me do kitchen for a while you take my section and Kari can take Asa's." Kari whipped her head around, "But then you'll be the only one on kitchen!" Kaita smirked. "Go on, I can handle it." She said and shoved us out as she set to work on the many orders. ...

"Ugh, lunch hour sucks." I thought as I grabbed another customer's plate as they walked out. "Have a nice day." I said in a fake cheery voice as I looked to the table. 'But at least customers tip well...' I thought as I pocketed the hefty tip and walked back to the kitchen.

Kari POV

"Welcome to Rima's Teahouse! My name is Kari and I'll be your server for the evening." I said in that fake overly cheery voice we were forced to use as I surveyed the elderly couple. "Have you decided what you would like?" The woman smiled, "Just some green tea, please." I nodded and wrote it down on the note pad in my hand. "And for you, sir?" He smiled. "The same, please." I nodded. "I'll be right back with that for you," and walked towards the kitchen.

Kaita POV

"Nessa has this under control, you go get table 3." I sighed but didn't complain as the tray was shoved into my arms. "Ya sure?" "Yeah, we got Blondie on my section so just worry about yours and Asa's for now, 'kay?" Nessa said and I walked to the elderly couple at table 3. "Hi, sorry for the wait, we're a little short on staff at the moment." I said as I gave them their tea. "That's quite all right," The lady said, "We don't mind." I smiled "Anything else I can get you?" I asked and she shook her head. "No thank you." "Well enjoy." I said and walked back towards the kitchen.

~...time skip...~

"Oow..." I heard Blondie moan as she took off her heels and I snickered. "It's called flats, they help a ton, believe me." She glared and I rolled my eyes as I slipped on my nice and comfortable combat boots. "Later blondie!" I yelled as I jogged out the door to catch up with Kari and Nessa.

~Kaita out~


	20. Hallucinations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Changed chapter 20

I had to run to catch up to Kari and Nessa. "Hey, I thought you were gonna wait for me?" I said as I saw the silhouettes of Kari and Nessa. Though they looked distorted like they were pressed against someone.. I gasped in realization and ran towards them as I heard them trying to yell. "GET OFF THEM!" I yelled as I saw the thugs.

Kari POV

I clawed at the kishin's hand trying to break it away from my neck, but his grasp was firm. 'Please, someone help us.' I thought as I started to see spots... "GET OFF THEM!" I heard a voice say. 'Thank you,' I thought as the thing's grip loosened and I coughed as i heard a dark chuckle. "Don't touch them." I recognized the voice as Kaita's and slumped to the ground in relief. Kaita always was better at hand to hand combat than Nessa and I were, sure we sparred a lot but I was better with a weapon and Kaita, well she preferred her fists. I looked to the side, my vision slightly blurred to see Nessa passed out and one of the three kishins had turned to dust, leaving its soul behind. I winced and saw Kaita was clinging to the biggest one, biting his neck. I paled as it started to gush blood and the thing fell to the ground in a matter of seconds before disintegrating. Kaita laughed insanely and licked some of the blood off her lips and I paled even more as a blade came out of her arm and she sliced off the last one's head. I choked back bile as I looked to my lap where I felt something, and saw that it was the hand of the one that was choking me earlier. I gagged, this was a side of Kaita that I had never seen before and never wanted to, this was dark Kaita and I didn't like it, I thought as I passed out. I had seem some bad things out there, but this, this was one of the worst.

Kaita POV

I laughed as I sliced off the guy's hand, releasing Kari. She gasped and slumped to the ground. I grinned and grabbed the one that was holding Nessa and pinched his arm right in the middle between shoulder and elbow(this actually works by the way), making him release Nessa, who slumped to the ground, coughed, and passed out. The guy roared and charged at me. I laughed again as I easily dodged him and jumped on his back. He tried to fling me off but I held fast and bit his neck, he screamed but it was mute to my ears as my teeth sunk deeper into his flesh . 'Such an odd taste,' I thought as the guy fell to the ground dead. 'Not very good, but,' I licked my lips, 'I've had worse.' The last guy stood there trembling, but determination shone in his eyes. 'Such easy prey,' I laughed and some little part of me in the back of my mind whispered, 'This is wrong. Don't do this.' I ignored it and a blade thrust itself out of my arm, I swung it, relieving the guy of his head. I chuckled again as I looked to Kari and Nessa, Nessa was laying on the ground passed out and Kari looked at me, her face rather green, and passed out slumped against the brick wall of the alley. I slowly came back to myself as I looked at my blood covered hands and the little voice came back. 'What have you done?' I shook my head 'Go away!' 'You've done something very bad,' "Go AWAY!" 'No.' I clutched my head, "Stay away..." 'I'll be back,' The voice faded, and I let go of my head as it started to rain "What have I done...?" I whispered as I looked at the three floating souls and my blood stained hands. "You let the madness take over." I heard a voice behind me say, I spun around only to see it was Stein, leaning against the wall, cigarette in hand. "H- how long have you been there?" I asked, still a little jumpy. "The entire time." He said, and pushed off the wall towards me. "Stay away." I said shakily, backing up. He put out the cigarette and held his hands up. "You're not going to hurt me, Kaita. You forget that as skilled as you are, I was the one who taught you." He chuckled and my back hit the wall. "Why didn't you stop me?" "Observation and experimentation. Though in this case just observation." I glared, "Schizophrenia." I tilted my head, "What about it?" I asked cautiously. "You have it." "N- no no I don't!" He sighed, "It comes with the madness, Kaita. And you have it.. Now that I think about it, so do I... Just not as bad."

I slid down the wall and sat by Nessa, who was thankfully breathing, though a little shallower than normal. "Hallucinations." I raised a brow. "What?" "Tell me what you see." "Three dead male bodies, one with no head, another on the ground in a large pool of blood formed from his neck where I bit him, and the last one at Kari's feet where I cut off his hand and snapped his neck. All of their souls are floating above them." He nodded, "Tell me, what color are the souls?"

Stein POV

'She's worse than I was.' I thought as I looked to the floating souls. 'She just killed three Kishin singlehanded. Not even I could do that at her age... "Red..." She said, confused. "Hallucinations." She glared. "I'm not hallucinating!" "Those were Kishins, not humans." Her eyes widened, "But-but the blood..." She looked at her hands. "Kishin do bleed," "And the bodies..." I shook my head, "Aren't really there."

**Written by Kaita, uploaded and edited by Ne-chi (Nessa the Otaku) Oh, and I uploaded chapter 19, too, but I forgot to put a note saying that. Heehee~ *looks serious, holding leek in your face* NOW REVIEW! I'm not afraid to use this!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**

~Kaita out~


	21. Are they okay?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

Changed chapter 21

I looked at my hands, still stained with the blood the rain had failed to wash away. "You have to face the facts, Kaita." "I'm not Schizophrenic!" I snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get these two home." I said and walked over to Kari and Nessa. "I suggest you let me take them." I whipped my head around, "And why is that?" "Come on Kai, isn't it obvious?" I sighed. "Alright, but if you dissect them I _will_ hurt you." I said coldly as I slung Kari, who obviously wasn't going to wake up, over my shoulder. "You take Nessa." He nodded and scooped her up. I grabbed one of the souls. "You're sure these are kishin?" I asked and Stein nodded as I hesitantly ate the first one. 'Ugh, it just tastes like blood.' I nearly gagged as I swallowed the second. "Let's go," I said as I picked up the last soul and started walking.

...Stein's POV...

"How are they?" She asked as I walked in. "Nessa got her head on the wall, but no concussion, just a major headache. Kari took a hit to the stomach and her arm got sliced but there's no internal bleeding and she's been stitched up. So all in all they'll be fine." She sighed in relief and I turned the bolt in my head. "About earlier-" She started hesitantly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I smiled and patted her head. "It's fine." She bit my hand, "Hey, what was that for?!" I tried yanking my hand away. "Don't touch my head..." She mumbled, and bit harder to get the point across. "Ouch! I get the point, now let me go!" I said and she released my fingers and smiled cheekily.

Kaita POV

I released his fingers and grinned. "You should know better than to touch the hair, Stein." He rubbed his hand. "Yeah, but I didn't think you would bite me." I shrugged and bit into the last soul that I had neglected to eat. "It's kind of morbid, now that I think about it." I said after I swallowed. "I mean it's someone's soul... Their very being." Stein frowned slightly and lit a cigarette. "It has to be done though. It's just the way of life." I nodded and swallowed the rest and had to keep from gagging. "Good point, but... Still." It was his turn to shrug as he took a drag from the cigarette and sighed, blowing out the smoke. "It's how it goes, you should know that." I nodded slowly, "More so than I'd like." One side of his mouth tilted up in a slight smirk as he turned the bolt in his head. "You know that more than just about everyone else your age." I rolled my eyes, "I beg to differ, seeing as I'm almost as old as you." He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, but you sure as hell don't look it." "No shit, shirlock." I deadpanned. "I still don't see how it works," He sighed and turned the bolt in his head once again. "If I tell you again will you actually listen this time?" I thought for a moment, "No, probably not." He sighed and put out his cigarette before standing up. "I have to check something, I'll be right back." He said and walked out.

Stein POV

'She's worse than me,' I thought as I looked through old files. 'Where is it?!' I sighed in irritation and tried to organize my scattered thoughts, turning the bolt in my head. Once, I took a deep breath in, as I turned it again, out. 'That's better. Now to find that file...'

...

Kaita POV

I yawned as I went to the room where Kari and Nessa were. "Hey," I heard Kari croak and walked over to her. "How ya feeling?" I asked as she sat up. "Like shit." I shrugged, "To be expected." She nodded, "So what happened before I got there?" Her eyes glazed over, "We were walking ahead and went to take the shortcut through the alleyway like we usually do, and it jumped us. There were four of them, but we didn't know that at the time. While we were busy fighting the first one, the other three snuck up on us and pinned us to the wall..." She trailed off. "I thought we were gonners until you and Stein showed up." I turned away and quietly asked, "How much did you see?" She swallowed, "Enough." I nodded slowly, "I didn't mean to kill them." She shrugged, "They were kishin. You did what ya had to do. Actually, I'm pretty impressed you got them all on your own." She fake sniffled, "My wittle Kaita- chan's growing up." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." "Will you two please be quiet?!" Nessa growled and we sweat dropped. "Nope," She narrowed her eyes at us and pulled out a leek. "Okay, okay! I'm out!" She smirked smugly, "That's what I thought." She said as I walked out, giving her a lingering glare and shut the door.

**Written by Kaita, edited and uploaded by Ne-chi! Make sure to check out our collarborative fic with our friend Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami! It's titled "Adorably Lethal" Remember to R&R! Or... *pulls out leek* I'm not afraid to use this!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**

~Kaita out~


	22. Where's Nessa? Another day at the cafe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Changed chapter 22

The week passed by in blur of boredom without Kari and Nessa. I yawned as I walked into my next class. As everyone else filed in along with the teacher who immediately started to blabber on about this and that. I sighed and started to doodle when someone poked me. I turned my head slightly to the left, seeing it was Soul and I raised an eyebrow. "Where's Nessa?" He whispered, "Recovering. She'll be back in a while," I whispered back and he nodded while Maka silently glared at Soul from behind. 'Heehee, she doesn't know!' I thought with slight glee as I continued doodling. 'I could have some fun with this...'

…

I spent the rest of hour just randomly drawing until class was finished. "Hey creeper." I turned around "Hey Miroku, whatcha want?" He looked confused, "You're not being hostile to me?" "I can change that if you want?" I cracked my knuckles and he paled. "No, no! That's fine. I was just wondering if you knew where Nessa was..?" I nodded. "Something happened and she's recovering." His eyes went wide and I quickly said, "She'll be fine, there's no need to worry!" He looked relieved. "She'll probably be back tomorrow." He smiled, "So what happened?" "She fell and hit her head," I lied smoothly, "You know clumsy she is." He nodded, "Crap, work! Gotta go, see you later, Kai!" And with that he ran off. 'Ugh, speaking of work...'

Kari POV

I yawned and prodded my stomach, and wincing. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Stein said as he walked in. I rolled my eyes, "But you're not me." He turned the bolt in his head. "Give me your arm." I sighed and reluctantly held out my arm. "You should be fine to go back to school as long as you don't work it too hard and keep it wrapped for a while." I nodded. "Thanks." He shrugged an walked started to walk out, "Don't mention it."

Nessa POV

"FREEDOM!" I yelled as I ran out of the academy, chasing Kaita. "WOOOOAAAAH!" We linked elbows and spun in circles chanting, "We're free, we're free, we're free!" Earning many stares from the surrounding students. We stopped spinning and stuck our tongues out, running off towards Rima's.

...

"NE- CHAN! KAITA- CHAN!" I sweat dropped, "Hi Renge," I mumbled as Kaita came out of the changing room in the short frilly maid's outfit, black thigh high stockings and combat boots. "Hey Renge," She said brightly to the pink haired, bunny eared girl. "Soooo how ya been?" "Renge, we really need to get to work now, m'kay?" She pouted, and crossing her arms over her pink clad chest, and walked away. Kaita snickered and tossed me the black maid's uniform. "Go change, I'll start seating."

Kaita POV

"And you're in kitchen today, so don't blow anything up again, alright?" She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." I laughed and slapped on a fake smile as I welcomed a new customer. "Hello, and welcome to Rima's tea house, my name is-" "Kaita" I groaned, "Hi Miroku." "Hello Kaita." He smiled, "What do you want?" I snapped slightly, "To see my dear Ne- chi." "Well, she's busy right now." I led him to a table farther to the back. "She gets off in an hour and a half, you can wait here if you want, but I don't suggest it." He raised a brow, "Now, why is that?" I snickered, "Old lady gossip hour." He sweat dropped, "I'll have some coffee." "Okie dokie, be right back, just let me seat the old couple really quick." He nodded and I walked away.

...

I slapped on a fake smile and cheery voice as I welcomed the the old lady and her husband. "Hi, welcome to Rima's tea house my name is-" "Kaita." The old lady said, "I remember you from last time." "Ah, I thought you looked familiar." The couple smiled and sat down. "So what can I get you?" I said. "Just green tea, please." I nodded, "And for you, sir?" "The same." "Alright, I'll be right back with that." I walked off to the kitchen, "Miroku's here, table eleven. Old couple at table eight, and Renge is covering Kari's section." She nodded, "Cupcakes in oven one, cookies in two and raspberry sorbet in the freezer." I nodded in turn, "Right, let's go." Renge stared at us, "What?" She looked creeped and backed away, grabbing two cups of green tea. "I'll get the couple at table eight..." She backed ou,t her pink petticoat bouncing slightly as she walked. "Oh yeah, and Blondie's here too." I groaned, "Greaaat." She snickered. You see, blondie was great in the kitchen, but was kind of a ditz. Like she was really good, but would always forget what she was doing and end up ruining it. I sighed as Nessa walked out snickering as she snatches a couple trays of cupcakes.

_And yet another long day was in store for these two small town waitresses._

I blinked,

'Holy shit, we have a narrator.'

**Written by Kaita, edited and uploaded by Ne-chi. Make sure to check out our collaborative fic with Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami. Also remember to R&R! Seriously, do it. Or I'll take your soul.**

~Kaita out~


	23. HES CATCHING UP! Huh?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Changed chapter 23

"Thank you, have a nice night." I said as I closed the door behind the last two customers and sighed. "Hey Renge ,can you do the books tonight? There's no way I can do math right now." She smiled, "of course!" I laughed "thanks," she waved it off. Miroku and Nessa had already left about an hour or so ago leaving me with Renge and Blondie to close. It wasn't usually that bad but when you were stuck with Renge and Blondie blabbering on about this and that and everything pink, well let's just say it kind of sucked.

I sighed and started wiping down the tables. "Hello?" I recognizes the voice as Kid's. "Sorry, we're closed for the night!" Renge said and I walked over. "That's fine Renge, he's with me." She nodded and went back to doing the books.

"What do you need, Kid?" He looked at me, "to talk." "About-?" I prompted. "Is there someplace else we can talk?" He asked and I raised a brow. "Private?" "Yeah, I'll be right back." He nodded.

Kid POV

She walked to the back room and was back seconds later wearing normal clothes, a.k.a. black shirt with dog tags, camouflage cargos, and black combat boots.

"She led me out of the shop and towards the forest surrounding death city. We walked in relative silence before she decided to break it, "so what do you want to talk about?" She said, leaning against a tree, which I noticed was very unsymmetrical.

I twitched and she smirked, 'ignore it' I thought. "Wheres Kari?" I asked, 'ignore the tree.' Her smirk widened ,"she'll be back tomorrow." She yawned lazily, "no need to worry, your girlfriend is fine, just a little bruised." I blushed five shades of red, while she grinned like the Cheshire cat

'GIRLFRIEND?! WHAT THE HELL? We aren't together! I mean sure I wi-' I cut myself off, 'at least she's alright...' I thought. "So is that all?" She asked, still grinning, and I once again saw the tree behind her and twitched. "Because I have to get home and I'm sure you have to fix pictures or something." My eyes widened, 'she's right! I have to check the picture in the living room above the couch'

Kaita POV

" NOOOO!" He yelled as he ran away. " IT'S ASYMMETRICAL!" I laughed and walked the short distance to Steins house/ lab to check up on Kari.

...

"So what's the word, humming bird?" Kari rolled her eyes. "I'm fine to go to school when it starts back up, but I can't go on any missions until the bruise is completely gone, and I have to keep my arm wrapped for awhile." I shrugged, "so all in all it could be worse." She shrugged, "pretty much, still kinda sucks though." "We've had worse." She laughed, "like that one time when we fought that magic slut cat and she almost blew your arm off." "Yeah, and even training sessions with Stein and Spirit!" I laughed, "tell me about it." "Speaking of which," Stein said from the doorway, making us both jump. "Both of you need to resume your training with me, seeing as you never finished." We groaned, "but it's hard~" "and we'll have homework~" He turned the screw in his head, "not for the next three weeks." We pouted. "I'm supposed to be training Nessa as well, seeing as she barely has any skills on hand to hand combat." "So why do you have to re- train us?" "And on who's orders?" he turned the bolt again, "Lord Death's."

"Why though?" Stein shrugged and lit a cigarette, "no idea." I thought for a moment before my eyes widened, "how long do you think it will take before Kari can go on missions again?" "I'm guessing about a week or so after school starts." "B- but but that will put him a whole month ahead of me!" Kari raises her eyebrow while Stein just stood there. "What do you mean?" Nessa said, walking in and standing by Kari. "NO, I CAN'T LOSE TO HIM!" I yelled running around in circles.

Nessa POV

"Uuh any idea what the hell she's freaking out about?" I asked. Kari and she shook her head, "no idea." Kaita continued running circles around the room, yelling random obscurities. "And how is she this hyper? It's like six in the morning!" Kari said, amazed. "I have no clue." Kaita stopped dead in her tracks and punched her palm, "I'll Just have to continue on my own." "Continue what, exactly?" Kari asked. "Uh... nothing, nothing." She said with a bad poker face as she inched towards the door. "Uh huh," I said suspiciously as she backed into Stein, who was blocking the door. She froze as he put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Kari laughed 'What am I missing?' I thought, confused. "I'd stand back if I were you." "Why?" I asked. "Here," she held out a bag of popcorn. 'How the hell did she even get that?' I thought, but took some. "I guess Kaita is starting training early." I tilted my head, confused, and she just rolled her eyes and pointed to where Stein and Kaita were standing, only to find them gone. "Come on!" Kari said, grabbing my wrist with one hand and the popcorn in the other, dragging me down the hall to where Kaita and Stein were fighting.

I watched, intrigued, as they fought, exchanging kicks and punches. "Why are they fighting, anyways?" I asked as Stein narrowly avoided a punch aimed at his face by ducking to the side, flipping Kaita to the ground. "She doesn't like it when people touch her head." "Oh," I grabbed a handful of popcorn. They were making their way down the hall, Kaita kicked Stein off of her and flipped into the air.

"Isn't this fun?" Kari asked and I laughed, "yeah, it is pretty entertaining!" I replied as we slowly followed them down the hall and outside. "Your aim is wrong," we heard Stein say. "Haha, not for long!" Kaita said cockily as she aimed a punch to Stein's face which he easily blocked, but was met with a soul force to the stomach. Kaita grinned as he fell to the ground and coughed up blood. "I think I win this round!" He smirked and knocked her legs out from beneath her, "and I think you're wrong," he said and helped her up.

She ran a hand through her hair and smiled, "well that was fun!" Stein smirked and lit another cigarette. "That it was."

Kaita POV

I yawned, "what time is it, anyways?" I asked as I looked at the rising sun. "I'm guessing around seven," Kari said and Nessa groaned. "No wonder I'm so tired." I snickered, "you're always tired, Ne- chan."

**Written by Kaita, uploaded by Ne-chi. Okay, to all you silent readers... REVIEW! OR I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL! *Eyes glow red***

~Kaita out~


End file.
